Welcome Surprise
by JaydenJoker
Summary: ChristianxOC: Nikki Copeland isn't surprised by anything, seeing as her brother is the Rated-R Superstar, but when she heard about the return of Captain Charisma she couldn't believe. Will old feelings come back to life or will they forever be 'friends?
1. Welcome Back, Captain Charisma

Hello there! I'm finally getting around to my Captain Charisma story. This will take place in 2010, shortly after Christian was drafted back to Smackdown. I hope ya'll enjoy.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others mentioned belong to their rightful owners.

_Nicolette "Nikki" Leah Copeland |Edge's sister| Blue eyes| Blonde Hair| 29| Captain Charisma tattoo on left side; Rated- R Superstar tattoo on right side| Debut: 2008, against Michelle McCool|_ _Born in: Ontario, Canada| Billed from: Ontario, Canada|_ _5'10" (without heels)__| 2008 theme: Black Sheep - Saliva; 2010 theme:|Ring Name: Nikki Lee|_

**Welcome Surprise  
><strong>

Nothing surprises me, at least not dealing with the WWE. Nothing can, especially when my brother is the Rated-R Superstar Edge. With that being said, I was truly surprised when I heard that Captain Charisma was coming back to the WWE.

_Welcome Home_

"Adam!"

"What?"

"Where is he?" I tackled my brother to the ground in hopes of getting information out of him.

"Ow! He should be on his way. Get off!" I reluctantly rolled off my brother and stood there, bouncing from excitement. "How many times have I recommended that you switch to decaf, Nikki?" I just shrugged. "Sit down." My brother sat me down in the leather chair and I began to bounce in the chair, making it squeak uncontrollably. Adam just laughed and shook his head. "I'll be right back. Don't...break anything." I simply nodded and continued to bounce. There was a knock on the door and I hesitated in answering.

"Adam isn't here." The door opened anyway and it revealed one Captain Charisma.

"Well damn, guess I have to come back." When I saw Jay, I froze on the spot. "That wasn't the homecoming I expected, Nikki." As soon as he said my name, I jumped out of the chair and into Jay's arms, earning a laugh and a spin. "That's more like it." He put me down on the ground but I refused to let go of him. "Not letting me go, huh?"

"Nope."

"Fair enough." Jay sat down in the chair I was previously occupying and I ended up sitting on his lap. "So how has it been since I left?"

"Absolutely boring." Jay laughed.

"That bad?"

"Duh. Granted, you'd probably have a better push where you were, I'm glad to have you back."

"I'm glad to be back, Nikki." There was a moment of silence between us before Adam walked in. "Adam! Long time no see. I'd hug you but Nikki has decided to attach herself to me."

"It's all good, Jay. She hasn't shut up about you since you left so it's understandable." Adam and Jay settled for a handshake around me. "You want to have some fun after the show?"

"Sure. I can hang with all my peeps and party into the night." Adam laughed at Jay's enthusiasm. He sat down on another chair and stared at Jay.

"So, how has it been since you left?" Jay shifted under my weight in the chair and sighed.

"It's been...interesting. Since things went belly up with my marriage, work was the only thing I could focus on but then they wanted me to join some stupid faction and I wasn't having any of that so I left. After that, I started to think about coming back to the WWE so I called up Vince and the lawyers and set something up. It's been slow but then again, I hadn't come to see two of my best friends yet." I beamed and threw my arms around Jay again, making him laugh. "I missed you too, Nikki, honest."

"The guy needs to breathe, Nikki. Could you tone it down just a tad?" I shook my head and continued to hug Jay.

"It's cool, Adam. After the hell I've been put through, I'm about due for some of this treatment."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Sorry it's so short. I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be out soon.


	2. Preparing For A Long Overdue Night Out

Welcome back for chapter two. We'll be in Christian's point of view. Just as an FYI, Christian will be called Jay while he's backstage with the Copelands and called Christian when he's doing his job in the ring. I hope ya'll enjoy.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others mentioned belong to their rightful owners.  
><strong>Reminder:<strong> This is fan**fiction** so none of the things that I mention regarding Mr. Reso and his wife are true. I'm sure they have a wonderful marriage...just not in this particular story-verse.

_Recap: Nikki found out that Christian was coming back to the WWE and could barely contain her excitement. She was waiting for her brother when Christian appeared. She attack hugged him and refused to let go. When Adam brought it up, Christian just told him that with what he's been through, he could use some of Nikki's treatment._

**Welcome Surprise**

Finally getting to spend time with Adam and Nikki was something that I had missed dearly while I was with TNA. Sure, TNA allowed me to be a little more edgy than the WWE but it meant I had to be away from my friends and I didn't like. What made the whole situation worse was the divorce I had just gone through. Apparently, trying to surprise your loving wife by not telling her you were coming home early was a bad idea. After punching the guy in my bed, who was clearly not me, I threw my cheating wife out of the house and filed for divorce the next day. After a week of arguing through lawyers, over the phone and in person, the divorce was finalized and I was able to move on. My friends in TNA figured that meant that clubbing was the best treatment...strip clubbing, that is. That was the longest three days of my life and I lost count how many showers I took. While their intentions were good, it didn't work for me. I figured the best treatment would be to go back to the WWE where my family would fill the hole that my ex-wife left. So far it's working.

* * *

><p>After appearing working out a deal with the ECW GM, I decided to treat the Copelands to a night out on the town. We agreed to meet up in the lobby after Nikki said she needed to freshen up after her match tonight. Adam and I changed and hung out in the lobby, waiting on Nikki. "So, Jay, how does it feel to be back?"<p>

"Feels...right. I missed you guys like crazy, even more so now that I'm a bachelor again." Adam laughed and looked down at his boots, which told me something was up. "Something wrong, Adam?" He looked up at me and there was a serious look in his eyes.

"It's Nikki, Jay."

"Nikki? What's wrong?"

"You."

"I don't follow you, man."

"She was heartbroken after you left and she...went on a rampage."

"Meaning?"

"She demolished her division and grabbed the title."

"That's great!"

"In two weeks."

"Oh no."

"Luckily, no one got hurt too awful bad. Nikki wouldn't take no for an answer, from anyone. She kept the championship until a couple weeks ago when she finally cooled off and agreed to let someone else have championship."

"Wait, she _just_ cooled off? I've been gone since before she debuted, Adam."

"She came roaring out of the gate, Jay. She demolished her way through the women's division and won the title from Beth Phoenix after only being on the roster for a few weeks. She held the title before she agreed to step down a few weeks ago and she 'lost' it to Melina." Wow, I had no idea I had such an impact on Nikki's career. "I was proud of her but I will also admit I was a little scared of her."

"I can imagine."

"You can imagine what, Jay?" I turned towards Nikki's voice and my jaw dropped. She looked phenomenal in a deep red metallic tube dress that ended just above her knees. My eyes drifted down further to see her wearing these caged heels with what looked like a six inch heel.

"I can imagine that Adam would feel awkward going out with us when he's got his girl back home." Adam stood up and smirked. He knew that I was a quick thinker. "You look...amazing, Nikki."

"Why thank you, Jay."

"How the hell can you walk in those things?" Nikki rolled her eyes and looked at Adam. "What? It was a simple question. What are those, six inch heels?"

"Basically six inches, yeah. You learn a few things if you're open-minded, Adam. We ready?" Adam and I nodded and followed Nikki out to the cab in the driveway. Adam and I exchanged looks and I nodded. I definitely was not letting Nikki out of my sight tonight, not when she looked like that. Any scumbag would try to snatch her up and I would never let that happen.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. I haven't seen Christian recently so I kind of forgot about him. Also, I may have rambled a bit in the beginning. I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be out soon.


	3. A Night Out

We're back with chapter three. We'll be in Christian's point of view. Just as an FYI, Christian will be called Jay while he's backstage with the Copelands and called Christian when he's doing his job in the ring. I hope ya'll enjoy.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others mentioned belong to their rightful owners.  
><strong>Reminder:<strong> This is fan**fiction** so none of the things that I mention regarding Mr. Reso and his wife are true. I'm sure they have a wonderful marriage...just not in this particular story-verse.

**Welcome Surprise**

The taxi took us to some hot night club where the three of us bypassed the line out the door and entered through the VIP entrance. Adam led us to the bar where we all decided to order some drinks. Adam ordered a Jack and Coke, Nikki ordered a Creamsicle and I ordered a Dirty Bird. We maneuvered to the booths and sat down in the squishy chairs. Well, Adam and Nikki sat down while I had some trouble balancing on the foreign material. Adam whispered to Nikki, making her laugh into her drink. "Shut up, Adam. I'm not used to this kind of chair."

"I'm not saying a word, Jay." I mumbled underneath my breath and finally got myself situated onto the chair without falling off. I grabbed my drink and enjoyed the feeling of the alcohol sliding down my throat. That feeling was something that made me feel better about my whole divorce because it was messy, everyone who knows me will say that. "How are things, Jay?"

"They have definitely been better, Adam. This whole thing has been messy and I'm just glad it's over."

"I hear you, Jay." I watched Adam perk up at the song change on the dance floor and he smiled. "You guys wanna dance?" I shook my head furiously, making Adam laugh. "That was a rhetorical question, Jay. Grab him, Nikki." I watched Nikki nod and I downed my drink seconds before Nikki yanked me out of the chair, dragging me behind her as she headed to the dance floor. I could barely hear what the verse was but once the chorus hit, I knew what song Adam got all excited about: Blow by Ke$ha. I started to 'rock' back and forth, earning a shake of the head from Adam and I just shrugged at him. Dancing was not something I did but for Nikki, I was willing to do my best. I took a look around the club and picked up a few points on the dance style so I started to dance a bit more like the rest of the crowd. My change in dancing earned me a smile from Adam and Nikki, making me blush a little bit. Nikki grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to her, turning around so that my front was pressed up against her back. Nikki moved in time with the music and I could feel myself getting harder the longer the song went on. The whole time I was hoping that she didn't notice and get freaked out by it. That was the last thing I wanted to do; if I was being completely honest with myself, I had always thought about Nikki in a very special way and not just like she was part of the family. Hell, if I was being completely honest with myself, I loved Nikki. I loved her more than I ever loved my now ex-wife and maybe that was what set off this chain of disastrous events. The song changed and I could hear Adam laughing somewhere behind me. I looked for him but he wasn't where I thought he was, hell I had no idea where he went. I found him walking away from the dance floor, along with quite a few other people, with another drink in his hand. A siren went off and I looked at Adam, who simply winked at me and pointed up. I looked up, just in time to see what looked like a sprinkler open up and pour water on the entire dance floor. I froze for a moment but when I saw Nikki soaked from head to toe in front of me, something went off inside me. I could faintly hear the music and it dawned on me what song it was: Crazy in Love by Beyonce. I grabbed onto Nikki's hips and she started to grind on me, making me even harder than I already was. There was just something about her soaking wet _and_ pressed up against me that drove me absolutely crazy. The rest of the night felt like a dream with Nikki dancing with me for hours on end until the bar closed down. Adam had supplied us with drinks the whole night so by the time we left with everyone else, I was in a bit of a drunken haze. That would explain why I was so handsy with Nikki and why Adam was glaring at me for the entire ride back to the hotel. Nikki and I stumbled out of the cab and into the lobby as Adam paid the cabby for the ride. Nikki and I were laughing as waited for the elevator and when Adam finally joined us in the elevator, he looked pissed off.

"Wassa matta with you, Adam?"

"Not a thing, Jay."

"Pssht. You're such a liar. Tell me." Nikki was giggling the entire elevator ride and when it stopped, she tripped over the threshold on the floor.

"Nikki." She looked at Adam, acknowledging him with a smile on her face. "You remember the room number?" She nodded. "Good. Go there. Now." Her smile disappeared as she nodded and took off down the hall. After Adam made sure Nikki wasn't in sight, he turned to me and I just smiled at him like an idiot. Within seconds, he had me pinned up against the wall by my shoulders. "Listen to me, Reso. If you **ever** hurt my sister, your ass is dead." I nodded furiously and sank down the wall when Adam let me go. Adam sent me one last look then took off down the hall towards his room. That had to be the fastest I have ever sobered up in my entire life.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. I haven't seen Christian recently so I kind of forgot about him. I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be out soon. For those of you who don't know what a Dirty Bird is, it is 2oz of Vodka 1 oz of Kahlua then fill with cream into a glass.


	4. Breakfast With Nikki

We're back with chapter four. We'll be in Christian's point of view. Just as an FYI, Christian will be called Jay while he's backstage with the Copelands and called Christian when he's doing his job in the ring. I hope ya'll enjoy.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others mentioned belong to their rightful owners.  
><strong>Reminder:<strong> This is fan**fiction** so none of the things that I mention regarding Mr. Reso and his wife are true. I'm sure they have a wonderful marriage...just not in this particular story-verse.

**Welcome Surprise**

I stumbled back to my room and headed inside after fumbling with the card key. After Adam's little pep talk, I suddenly felt like complete crap. I stripped out of my wet clothes and threw myself onto my bed, passing out immediately.

_Next Morning_

My cell phone was going off and it honestly sounded like an air raid, especially to someone as hungover as me. I reached for the phone, missing a few times before actually picking it up and answering it. "Hello?"

"Morning, sunshine. It's Nikki."

"Hey."

"I know you aren't fully awake yet but there's something I want to tell you."

"What's that?" Before I could hear Nikki's response, there was a knock at my door. I groaned and threw the covers off me. "Hang on." I checked to make sure I had pants on and went to answer the door. My eyebrows shot up when I saw Nikki standing there with a smile on her face and her phone next to her ear.

"May I come in?" I just nodded and moved to the side to let Nikki into my room. I hung up my phone and closed the door behind Nikki. "Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Did something happen last night? Adam is acting really strange."

"I don't exactly remember a lot but I do remember a lot of drinks and if I know myself, I may have gotten a little handsy."

"Oh. That explains the look of impending doom on Adam's face this morning."

"I'm in for it, aren't I?"

"Not necessarily. He just needs to relax, is all. We all know you wouldn't do anything stupid." I just shrugged and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes. "Relax, Jay. You're fine, honest."

"I appreciate that, Nikki, but I'm still kind of nervous. When Adam gets like this, he's hard to get through to."

"I know. He's just stubborn that way. But the two of you have been friends forever so you know how to get through to him. Right?" I sighed.

"Right."

"Good. Let's go grab some breakfast."

"Alright. Let me clean up."

"Don't take too long. The only serve breakfast for so long." I laughed.

"I don't take that long, Nikki."

"Keep telling yourself that, Jay." I shook my head and walked into my room to get some clean clothes. After I changed, I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and make myself look presentable. I walked back out and saw Nikki texting on her phone.

"Did I take that long, Nikki?" She just nodded and I laughed. "Let's just go, Nik."

"Right on." I followed Nikki out of my room and down through the lobby to a car parked out front. "Hop in, Jay."

"Sweet. I didn't even have to call shotgun."

"Shut up and get in." I smiled and hopped into the passenger seat. Nikki took off and after about fifteen minutes, she pulled into the driveway to this diner. She parked the car and we headed inside to be seated by some busty redhead that kept eying me up. Nikki set down her purse and immediately opened her menu, ignoring the waitress just as much as the waitress was ignoring her. I ordered us both some coffee and juice and asked for some more time to order. A few minutes go by and Nikki hadn't said a word so I knew that she was mad about something.

"Nikki, what's wrong?"

"Ask your girlfriend." I laughed. She was jealous of the waitress and honestly, there was no reason for it. Nikki was far superior in every way possible.

"Do you know what you want to eat?"

"Yes but you might have to order for me. Our waitress won't even look at me."

"Fine by me. What are you getting?"

"Eggs Benedict."

"That's what I was going to get."

"Hmm." Man, Nikki was pissed. The sooner we got out of this diner, the better. Our waitress, whose name was Trixie, took our order and took off again. She still wasn't looking at Nikki and now Nikki was texting on her phone, ignoring me.

"What did I do, Nikki? You aren't usually quiet like this."

"Just aggravated by that waitress who keeps undressing you with her eyes. It's kind of gross."

"Don't worry about her. She's trashy and that's not what I go for."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She can hit on me all she wants but I'm not making a move." I looked out the window but out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Nikki smile. Our waitress bought our food back and took off but not before sending a wink my way. I rolled my eyes and Nikki laughed as we both started to eat our breakfast. We finished eating and I flagged down the waitress, who almost dropped a glass on a customer in her rush to get back to me. She handed me the bill and went to clear the dishes when she dropped my glass, which was about halfway full by the way, on Nikki. Nikki growled, picked up her glass of water and threw it at the waitress. Before the waitress could retaliate, Nikki grabbed her phone and purse and headed back to the car. Trixie looked to me for support and I just shrugged at her before heading to the cash register to pay for our breakfast. Crossing Nikki? Bad idea.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be out soon.


	5. Out With Nikki

We're back with chapter five. We're still in Christian's point of view. Just as a FYI, Christian will be called Jay while he's backstage with the Copelands and called Christian when he's doing his job in the ring. I hope ya'll enjoy.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others mentioned belong to their rightful owners.  
><strong>Reminder:<strong> This is fan**fiction** so none of the things that I mention about Mr. Reso and his wife are true. I'm sure they have a wonderful marriage...just not in this particular story-verse.

**Welcome Surprise**

I walked out of the diner, meeting up with Nikki who was still pretty upset about getting doused with my drink by that waitress. "Hey, Nik."

"Yes, Jay?"

"You want another shirt? You can take mine."

"I should be okay. It'll dry. I appreciate the offer, though."

"Anything for you, Nik." What I had said didn't dawn on me until I said it but I didn't see any affect on Nikki's face. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I've never been to this city before so I don't know what there is to do around here. What do you to a ride around the city to see what we can do?"

"I'm game, Jay."

"Great." I smiled as I opened Nikki's door for her. She hopped inside and I took off after I got in the driver's seat. We drove around for about half an hour before we came to this roller rink "Hey, wanna skate?"

"I haven't skated in years. Then again, that was ice skating. Let's do it." I smiled and pulled into the driveway of the roller rink. I shut the car off and we headed inside, immediately getting hit with the smell of feet as we opened the door. We walked over to the counter and I paid for two pairs of rental skates, even though Nikki fought me the whole way. We walked over to a bench and switched our shoes to the skates. I stood up first, probably because I went skating not too long ago but Nikki stayed seated on the bench.

"Come on, Nikki."

"What part of 'I haven't skated in years', didn't get through?" I laughed and pulled Nikki to her feet by her hands. "Jay!"

"You're fine. Besides, I won't let you fall." Nikki looked up at me and it took every ounce of fortitude in me _not_ to kiss her. "Ready?" Nikki hesitated for a second but nodded anyway. I led her to the rink and we slowly rolled our way onto it. Nikki immediately clutched at my hand, making me laugh. "I'm here, Nikki. Nice and slow, okay?" She nodded again and we slowly made our way around the rink. Nikki slipped a little one time but I wrapped my arm around her waist to keep her upright. A slow song came on and I could see the people on the rink pair off, which made me panic a little bit.

"Something wrong, Jay?"

"It's a slow song. Did you want to go sit down for now?"

"Are you worried about pairing off for couples' skate?" I nodded. "Well, don't. As far as these people know, we are a couple. Let's go." Nikki grabbed my hand and we started to skate around the rink. "We're going to need a chisel to get that smile off your face, Jay."

"What do you mean?"

"Your smile looks like it was glued on to your face."

"I can't help it, Nik. I'm having a really good time, best I've had in a long time." Nikki smiled at me and my insides melted, which threw my head for a loop.

"Well, after what you went through, you deserve a good time."

"Ain't that the truth?" We skated for a few hours until my stomach started to growl, making Nikki laugh at me. "What?"

"Sounds like someone is hungry."

"Apparently so. Want something to eat?"

"Maybe a drink. I'll probably pick at your food, anyway." I laughed and we got off the ring, heading towards the food stand. I ordered a burger and fries while Nikki ordered an iced tea. After I paid for my food, we rolled over to a table and sat down to dig in. As she stated earlier, Nikki started to steal my fries one by one which made me laugh. "What? I warned you, Jay."

"I know you did. I wasn't complaining. I find it funny, Nik." I looked up at Nikki and she winked at me as she stole another one of my fries. I forced a smile at her and swallowed hard, trying desperately to ignore the tightening of my jeans. We finished our food and threw the trash out before heading back to the rink. As luck would have it, another slow song started to play and Nikki grabbed my hand again.

"You alright, Jay?"

"Huh?"

"You look like your face is a little red." Nikki brought her hand up to my face and I felt my legs go jello-y. I almost fell down, which made Nikki fall down on her butt next to me. "Jay!"

"Oh geez. I'm so sorry, Nikki." I helped Nikki to her feet and tried my best not to look at her in the eye.

"Jay, let's go sit down. You look really worried for some reason." I let Nikki lead me over to a bench and we both sat down. I looked away from Nikki for a little bit, trying to regain some of my composure but Nikki grabbed my face and turned me towards her. "Jay. What is wrong?"

"N-n-nothing."

"What is it, Jay? I know that you're lying."

"I'm just thinking, is all. Thinking way too much."

"About what? You know you can tell me anything." I swallowed hard and tried to keep my composure as I looked in Nikki's eyes.

"I'm thinking about you, Nikki."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be out soon.


End file.
